


Exploding Reys in Space

by Blueyedgurl



Series: Exploding Reys universe [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Space idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueyedgurl/pseuds/Blueyedgurl
Summary: Prompt for #Dinktober2020  Hurt/ComfortStory picks up after the throne room battle.  Rey asks Ben to stop firing on the resistence fleet and he learns the consequeces of disappointing her.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Exploding Reys universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953709
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	Exploding Reys in Space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ReyreyButt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyreyButt/gifts).



> So probably not my most intense hurt comfort but I think it qualifies with these love starved space idiots
> 
> Story based off of Reyreybutt's exploding Reys art work that can be found here:
> 
> https://twitter.com/ReyreyButt/status/1181223870616915969?s=19
> 
> Also, Inspired by my giant Kylo Ren fabric panel next to tiny Rey print.

Kylo watched as she ran across the throne room to observe the Resistance fleet being fired upon. He could feel her panic thrumming through the bond, a tangible thing that made his ears ring. 

“The fleet, you can order them to stop shooting at the fleet. There’s still time to save the fleet!” 

There was still so much light in her. But she didn’t understand. Snoke was dead there were endless opportunities for them to change the world. Only if she knew how much he needed her by his side.

“Ben?” She looked at him wide eyed when he made no move.

“It’s time to let old things die. Snoke. Skywalker. The Sith, the Jedi. The rebels. Let it all die. Rey, I want you to join me. We could rule together to bring new order to the galaxy.” He extended his hand in offering. 

He expected her to take it, to rule the galaxy together, isn't that what everyone wanted?

Her face went stony and he didn't know what to expect.

But what happened next was not something he ever would have predicted.

He watched as her lip trembled and after he realized it wasn’t anger or fear but sorrow that made her face crumple, she disappeared. 

He blinked, thinking it was another vision but when he refocused onto where she had stood, there were several smaller versions of her. It was then he realized that he had a small version of her on his shoulder growling at him as if she was about to pounce and bite his ear. 

He panicked then, unsure of what to do. What was causing this? How did this happen? Was this the force? In none of his visions had this ever happened, so was this new or had she always been able to do this? 

He knew he didn't have time to question this now. He needed to act.

He immediately went to the communication unit and directed them to stop firing, that Snoke was dead. This seemed to appease the angry one with the rather sharp teeth next to his ear. 

He collected the small Reys realizing that there were six in total and he did his best to wrap them in one of the cloaks of the praetorian guards. He then slipped off to Snoke’s ship. He deprogramed the tracking device and registration and sped off through the stars towards the outer rim so he could figure out what was going on with Rey. 

The sparing the resistance had not brought her back to herself. 

When he was confident the ship was not being followed and he had put in the proper coordinates, he turned back to trying to figure out his primary problem. The Reys were in disarray on the seat next to him, all engaging in different activities. The angry one was still growling and tried to chomp his hand, indignant about the methods he employed to get them onto the ship. There was a Rey that was incredibly sad and sobbing into the vivid red fabric she held to her face. There was another that sat seemingly oblivious to the chaos in the seat surrounding her as she ate some sweet confection.

There was a Rey that looked starstruck as she laid on her back and stared up at the ceiling. Another appeared to be singing, but it really came out as squeaky due to her size, she was surprisingly loud. 

It was all very strange. It was then that he realized that there was only five of them and he realized that one was trying to crawl up his boot to try to get closer to him. He picked her up gently and she embraced his hand before crawling up his arm to perch on his shoulder. 

He thought she would stop there but she just yanked on his hair so she could perch on his head, using his ear as a foot hold.

“Rey.” He said softly. I’m sorry about the fleet.” The Reys looked at him and he could feel the intensity of their emotions swell through the bond. The one on his head seemed to be laying down and nuzzling the part in his hair. He really wished she wouldn’t right now, he was so sweaty from the battle but he couldn’t deny that he enjoyed the touch.

“Is there something I can do? Is it going to be like this forever?” The Reys didn’t give him an answer just continued on in their cacophony of emotions. 

So, he sat and observed. Watching as they interacted with one another, as some of them tried to interact with him. He tried to remove the Rey from his head, but she just gripped onto his hair and when he put his hand down the angry one bit into the meaty part of his thumb. 

He would need to put some bacta on it so it wouldn’t get infected. 

It was at least 2 standard hours later before the full sized Rey materialized in front of him and the other Reys disappeared.

“Rey.” He gasped out, relieved that she had returned to her normal state.

“What happened?” She asked, blinking owlishly and looking surprised. He kneeled in front of her, his hands roving over her arms and face in order to assess her for any damage. The wound on her arm would need to be attended to.

“I don’t know. The battle was over… but it was like… I… I think when you asked me to stop firing on the fleet and I didn’t, I broke you. But when I made the cease fire command, you didn’t go back together. I thought I had broken you.” Kylo tried to explain to her, fumbling over his words. 

“You broke me?” She asked confused. Did she really have no memory of the last 3 hours?

“Well, there were 6 of you. Only you were smaller, able to fit in my palm. They all expressed very distinct emotions. Has anything like that ever happened before?” She looked at him like she didn’t believe him and felt her press into his mind seeking the memory which he eagerly offered to her.

He watched her expression as she seemed to examine it.

“Not that I remember." She said, a haunted look crossing her features. "But I wouldn’t if I was unaware of it, like I was just now.” 

He saw the flash of thought that wondered if that why her parents abandoned her. He pressed a feeling of resolution and acceptance back. He wouldn't abandon her.

“What do you remember feeling before it happened?” Ben asked gently. He didn’t want to bring that emotion back to her and have to start the process over again, but he needed confirmation.

Rey was quiet as she searched her feelings.

“I was sad.” She said.

It caused a tightness in his chest that he had wounded her so deeply.

“But you stopped them?” Rey asked and it took him a moment to understand her meaning.

“Yes. I think they were able to get away.” His hands were clasped in between his knees and he stared at them, ashamed and unable to look at her.

“So… Tell me about… the versions of me.” She asked hesitantly as if afraid of how he’d respond.

Kylo looked up a bit surprised but nodded. He couldn’t blame her, he hadn't always conveyed understanding. 

He looked at the navigation and realized that the ship would be fine left on auto pilot for a while.

“Well, they were dressed like you, except the angry one. Their hair was in the three buns you used to keep. You were small.” He gestured with his hands to show her the approximate size.

“Yes, you said I was small.” She said, a slight grin forming on her lips and the warmth in her expression took his breath away.

He felt nervous. Why was he so nervous? He had talked to this woman before. But something had changed, the force wouldn’t be able to close off if he said something stupid this time. He wondered how many times she would forgive him for saying things that were unforgivable. 

“There was an angry one, it bit me.” He showed her his hand and her eyebrows shot up looking impressed.

“Well, it does sound like you might have deserved it.” He nodded until he caught the corner of her mouth turn up in a teasing smirk and he relaxed marginally.

“There was one that sang.” She narrowed her eyes at him.

“Sang?” She asked in disbelief.

“Yes.”

She chuckled at that.

“Was it any good?”

“It was kind of squeaky with you being so small, the others didn’t seem to mind, but I imagine they’d all sound similar if they sang, too.” He explained. Rey didn’t seem impressed with his answer.

“You didn’t enjoy it.” She stated, rather than asked. He remembered enough about his parents fights that he saw a trap when it had been laid.

“I didn’t say that. It was… pleasant… just not something I’d purchase for my data pad.”

“Fine. Continue.” He counted that argument as being successfully sidestepped.

“There was one that had somehow procured sweets and ate them a bit ferociously.”

“Hm.” Rey mused.

“Then there was the one that cried a lot. It seemed there was little I could do to make her feel better.”

“I doubt not. But you did tell the First Order to stop shooting at the fleet.” It was almost as if she was reassuring him, that he had made a good choice. 

“I did.” He confirmed. She shared a small smile with him before asking him to continue.

“Then there was one that was very sleepy.” He told her, not wanting to dwell on her sadness.

“Sleepy?”

“Yes, she snored a little.” He said with a huff of laughter and Rey scoffed in feigned indignance. It actually made him bark out a laugh. He couldn’t remember when he had done that.

He watched Rey as she counted on her fingers.

“There should be one more.” She said to him.

“Oh.” And he could feel himself blush to his ears as he ran his hand through his hair, an old nervous habit.

“Well?” She said expectantly.

“Well… She…” He cleared his throat trying to buy some time, that maybe the words would come. “She was very ... affectionate.” He hedged.

“Affectionate how?” Rey asked nervously.

“She climbed up my leg, like she was climbing a tree.”

It was Rey’s turn to blush now as she gave a nervous laugh.

“So, I picked her up so she could sit in my hand… Only she crawled the rest of the way up my arm to lay on my head.”

“That doesn’t sound overly affectionate.” Rey said with a skeptical grimace.

Kylo blushed.

“She nuzzled me.” He said defensively.

Rey became wide eyed.

“I tried to get her to stop.” He explained not wanting to sound like a creep, that made Rey look sad again. He didn’t want her to be sad so he pushed forward past his embarrassment and shame.

“I mean… It wouldn’t have been bad… I’m just… sweaty from fighting.” Kylo explained, he really didn’t want to make Rey think he didn’t enjoy the idea of her nuzzling him.

She gave him that funny disbelieving look again and he was afraid he revealed too much.

“You’re not that dirty, it’s just sweat, and recent at that. It isn’t like you’re covered in dianoga slime.” Rey said, all matter-of-fact, and he was reminded that there was more than just the bond that made him want to connect to her.

“So, what now?” Rey asked, looking out at the stars in front of them.

“Outer rim. I figured we could ditch this ship and procure something else.”

“Are we on the run?” She asked him.

“Yes. The First Order will figure out that we killed Snoke.”

“Is there any way to get back to the resistance?” She asked almost hesitantly.

Ben clenched his jaw and swallowed down the pain of her wanting to leave him so soon.

“I don’t know. Not for a while I don’t think.”

“Ok…” She seemed to be lost in thought for a moment. “Well, I guess we’re going to have a bit of adventure then.”

He nodded and a calm, quiet fell between them while a pleased hum went through their bond. 

“And Ben?” 

“Yeah?”

“Thank you. For everything today.” He watched as her hand reached toward him and he reached out his own to take it. He was reassured that whatever the future held in store they’d face it together.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously go check out the art of you haven't it's pure serotonin
> 
> Story based off of Reyreybutt's exploding Reys art work that can be found here:
> 
> https://twitter.com/ReyreyButt/status/1181223870616915969?s=19
> 
> Also inspired by my giant Kylo Ren fabric panel next to tiny Rey print.


End file.
